Pieces of Worlds
by redsparrow1060
Summary: A place to put the scenes and teasers I have written. If you like one, tell me in a review and I'll be more likely to get off my butt and write it. With various OC's, characters, genres, and a crossover or three. Ranging from K to M, but no lemons or such things. Fair warning, will contain language and romance.
1. Traitorous

**Yeah. I know, I need to write on the stories I have. But this has sat in my doc manager for a month, I'd forgotten about it, and I want it out. I promise, I won't give up on anything, certainly not Haze, and Candy is cooperating with me once again. So, this is a crossover between Marble Hornets and Creepypasta. The headcanon is this; the Operator is one of many Slenderfolk, the youngest, actually, and it and the Slenderman are two separate individuals. Alex is the Operator's unwilling proxy, and the Stranger, a pasta OC of mine, is a proxy of the Slenderman. Hope that clears up any questions. Oh, and I'm sorry about Candy taking so long. I'm trying to get the next chapter ready. It will happen, don't worry! (No spoilers for Hornets, please. I'm only up to Entry #75.)**

"It was friendly advice!" I yelled as I dodged yet another identifiable flying object, this one being a Coke bottle.

"Like hell it's friendly advice!" Alex yelled back. "I know you're working for him! Trying to get me to break!"

"For the last time, I serve the Slenderman, not the Operator!" I ducked again as a book decided to grow wings and fly into my head. Alex came out of his living room seething and I quickly ran to him, pinning his wrists and slamming him into the wall. I glared at him, willing the ire to come to my bare eyes; at some point in the barrage my mask had come off. "If you do not cease this ridiculous behavior, I will be forced to take desperate measures."

"What, like pinning me to a wall?" Alex spat. His eyes were filled with hatred, pain, and...something else. We were far too close for my liking, but I had no choice if I wanted to keep him restrained. We were face-to-face and the heat from his breath was making me uncomfortable.

"I swear to you, Alex, I only want to help." I did my best to ignore the sweet smell of his breath and looked him dead in the eyes. "I swear on my life and on my duty as a proxy." He tilted his head slightly. Assessing me, trying to see if I spoke truth. Then, he did something I really wasn't expecting.

He kissed me.

I released my hold on his arms, too shocked to do anything but stand there. In the next second, I ran into him and wrapped my arms around him in a viselike hold-liar I may be, but I've wanted to kiss him for a long time. He gripped the back of my head with his right hand, twisting his fingers in my hair, and gripped my waist with the other, pulling me closer and deepening the kiss. Though it felt wonderful, every fiber of my body was screaming at me, saying this was wrong.

And they were right. I could _feel_ the wrongness in this kiss, oozing through my veins like my blood had turned to poison. This was not supposed to happen. It went against every unspoken law I had learned as a proxy, and against my own morals. He was not like me. He killed without mercy or need. He was blacker than I, who served out of debt, willingly.

He was _wrong_.

But I wanted him anyway.

He used his grip on me to swing me around, so I had my back to the wall, and he slid a leg between mine, pinning me there. He broke away from me, for a moment, so I could see the look in his eyes. They were hungry, starving. He was the predator here, and I was his prey. I had fallen right into his trap.

He leaned forward until we were only a hairbreadth apart. "Are you going to try to kill me now, Stranger?" he whispered. His eyes bored into mine. They were pools of dark water pulling me down, and I was drowning. I could not be saved. Now the Stranger, Slenderman's untouchable proxy, was well and truly trapped.

"No." I whispered back. I had resigned myself to this. Besides, if I was to quit with the lying, I would consider myself mad to give this up. I had wanted it too long.

He kissed me again, quickly, then pulled away and picked me up, my arms and legs flailing at the sudden movement. "Wha-" He quickly silenced me with another kiss, as he walked away with me in his arms, carrying me to God knows where. Unnoticed by him, unshed tears burned my eyes, for I was terrified of what would happen after this. What would my master do to me? How could I even let this happen in the first place?

_Because you have the human heart in you still_, the dark part of my mind whispered. It was true. I had once been human, and there was nothing I could do about the cravings I had, the longing to be close to another. _O__r this_, I thought as Alex kicked open his bedroom door, and then kicked it closed behind us. He deposited me on the bed and stared at me. Waiting. Watching to see what I would do. Hesitantly, I unzipped my hoodie and threw it to the side, so I wore nothing but my jeans and a tank top.

_Forgive me master..._, I thought as Alex swept down on me, claiming my lips in another kiss.

_...for I have betrayed you._


	2. A Moment in Time

**...Four people have read this story. *cries* Well, hopefully people will like this better. This is a human AU of the first creepypasta universe I created. There's this one, the Candyverse, and the one that includes Reassurance, if you're curious. There's a part two to this...I just haven't finished it yet. Again, tell me in a review if you want to see the main universe attached to this, or the rest of the AU, or even just the part two. If you can name all the humanized pastas in this, you get internet cookies. :) (Even if some of them are fairly obvious.) Enjoy, and please, please review!**

"_My beloved, do you claim me?"_

Ruby awoke with a gasp, sitting straight up in bed and pulling the covers with her. The man next to her grumbled in his sleep and shifted, but remained at rest. Ruby glanced about the room, her fists tightening on the thin sheet. Nothing was there. Sighing, she swung her legs off the side of the bed, stood, and stretched. She looked out at the balcony doors, thin gauzy curtains flitting about in the soft breath of air from under the doors. Nothing out there either. She crept to the bedroom door, and, being careful not to wake her sleeping mate, opened it and stepped out into the dark hall.

She had been having these nightmares for about two weeks. They always started with herself, wandering through a forest that was burning. She looked far different in the dreams than she did in life. Her face was covered by a perfect mask, painted to resemble a noblewoman's face from the olden times. Her body covered in bronzed leather and sharp blades with ornate sheaths hanging from her waist. She thought herself something other than human in those dreams, something that hummed with the old magic she studied in the waking world.

Sometimes, she came across others in the burning woods, but none were reassuring. Twice, she had seen two teenage lovers, the boy with yellow goggles and twin hatchets hanging from his waist, and the girl with hair the same color as the flames and the scars of multiple injuries across her pale flesh. They were kneeling together in the fire, clutching each other and weeping as the flames crept ever closer. She was always too late to save them-she would arrive just as the fire consumed them both, and she would only get a glimpse of their terrified faces before all was gone.

Often, she would see a woman with black angel wings, kneeling next to two small, burnt bodies and screaming hate to the sky, demanding what God would have taken them from her. Ruby always feared looking into the black angel's eyes, because something about them made you feel crushing guilt. This woman's glare made it seem like the inferno was Ruby's doing, and it felt like the truth. There was no denying those eyes.

There were many others she saw, so many so young. Teenagers, really. The girl who begged for water and could be the twin of the fire girl. The boy and girl back to back, wielding knives and screaming in their shared insanity that the fire would not get them. The man who was already burnt black, yelling out the names of his mate and children, blinded by the fire.

But, the dreams always ended the same way.

_Ruby stumbled forward, into a clearing ringed by the blaze. A man stood in the center, arms clasped behind his back, watching the fire. He was inhumanly tall, easily reaching eight feet in height, but his back was to her-she couldn't see anything else to identify him._

"_So...this is how it ends…" he mused to himself. "I suppose...we should have seen it coming."_

_Ruby's foot cracked on a stick that somehow survived the massive forest fire blazing around them. It was apparently enough to alert the tall man, because he spun around, and when his gaze alighted on Ruby, she couldn't stop the shiver from going down her spine._

"_Chronicle?" the man called, taking a step toward her. You still couldn't see any part of his face. _

_Ruby stepped back. "I'm sorry, I'm not-look, we have to get out of here!"_

"_Chronicle...don't you know me?" the man asked. Almost...sadly._

"_I-I-should I?"_

_He took another step forward, into the light. He was so pale. No human was that pale. And...he had no face._

_HE HAD NO FACE._

"_My beloved, do you claim me?"_

_And, it always ends up the same,_ Ruby thought tiredly as she walked through the mansion. _With me waking up in a cold sweat, terrified, and walking through the mansion at four thirty in the morning to make sure we're all still alive._ She padded down the hallway, stopped at the edge of the corner that led to the teenagers' rooms, and listened. She could hear the breeze from someone's open window, the creak as someone shifted in bed, and a small scratching noise most likely coming from the mice she was _sure _were hiding somewhere in the house. She walked around the corner, and pushed open the first door she came to.

The dim glow of a laptop radiated from the room. Ruby rolled her eyes and went over to shut it. At least then it wouldn't use as much power. She glanced over at the two sleeping teenagers and smiled to herself. Toby and Exene were sprawled out on their bed, wrapped up in each other's arms. Both of them were heavy sleepers, so she had no qualms about going over to their bedside and pulling the thin sheet back over both of them. Exene had once told her that both she and Toby tended to run hotter than most people when Ruby had asked why they didn't have enough blankets. _Pfft, I wish _we _were like that, _Ruby thought _Steffan sucks up so much heat it's like the arctic when I need to sleep. _She shook the thought out of her head-literally, it was a nervous habit of hers-and went on to the next room.

Brian had fallen asleep with his headphones in again. Ruby chuckled as she made her way over to the boy's bedside and pulled the plugs out of his ears. She set the CD player on the nightstand, turning it off, and brushed a hand over the boy's dark brown hair. She looked around the room, and noticed the open window. It did have the screen down-Brian hated bugs-but Ruby slid the glass down about half way. She didn't want him to get cold.

Ruby rolled her eyes again as she came to Mark's room. He had obviously only gone to sleep a little bit ago; his hair was a mess, the sheets were all crumpled up, and his smartphone was still in his hand, showing he had once again broken the rules of no texting Ceebs after ten o'clock. She couldn't bring herself to be angry at him, though, as she moved the phone, fixed his covers, and brushed her hand over his forehead. Even though she wasn't that much older than the teens, she cared about them as much as she would her own children.

She quickly moved through the house, brushing against windows and doors and cursing the fact that she'd left her glasses upstairs. She could sense that the sun would come up soon, and she _could_ see without them, she just couldn't read. When she arrived in the kitchen, she contemplated going back to bed for a moment. _Nah. I know I'm not going to sleep again._ She moved over to the coffee maker and popped in a cup of her favorite hazelnut medium roast. As she went to the fridge to grab the milk, she heard the soft sound of footsteps. When she turned, Steffan was standing in the doorway, holding a book in one hand and her glasses in the other. "Nightmares again?" he asked softly, his German accent coming out since they were alone.

Ruby nodded. "Same thing. Same damn dead people. Same damn faceless man. He's starting to sound like you now."

Steffan raised an eyebrow. "I am not sure if that is a good thing."

"It isn't." Ruby muttered, stirring milk and sugar into her coffee. She threw her head back and downed half of it in one gulp, then shuddered. Steffan put his book down and walked over to her, placed her glasses on her head, and began to rub her shoulders. "Perhaps, if it is not better by the weekend, you should see your doctor." he suggested quietly. "Your happiness is affected, and I cannot think of anything that could have caused this that would not have gone away by now."

"Neither can I," Ruby mumbled, leaning back into his touch. "Some of the people I see...they remind me of our friends. Of the kids."

The steady hands on her stopped, then slowly resumed. "How so?"

"They just...I can't even see their faces, most of the time, but so many just seem...familiar. Like, there's a woman with black angel wings. Could be Maddie's twin, except bone white skin and big black shiners on her eyes. She's always with two bodies...two _little _bodies. Like the babies. And then there's these teens; they're just sitting there, waiting to burn, holding each other...and they look _just_ like Toby and Zeen."

Ruby slid into a chair at the kitchen table and buried her face in her hands. "It's giving me a massive headache. I'm starting to dread going to sleep, and with all the shit that's been happening recently, that's not helping."

Steffan placed a hand on her shoulder. "Do not worry...nothing bad is going to-"

He was cut off by the shrill whine of the phone ringing on the island. Ruby and Steffan shared a glance, and then Ruby got up and picked up the phone, glancing at the caller ID.

_Wright, Timothy_

_403-986-1795_

Ruby growled under her breath. She pushed the talk button and brought the phone up to her ear, hissing, "The fuck, Tim?! It's-" Ruby glanced at the clock, "four forty-seven in the morning. On _Saturday_!"

"I'm sorry, Ruby," Tim said, his tired voice echoing through the kitchen. "but we've got a problem at home."

Ruby's eyes immediately hardened-when it came to Tim, Jay and Mona she knew what 'problems at home' meant. She clicked the speaker button. "What sort of problems?"

"The Alex kind. Christ knows how he got out, but he's out, and he apparently knows where we live. Jackass managed to escape from right under their noses-Mona's been close to having a panic attack for the past three hours and Jay's not much better." The anger in Tim's voice was laced with a tinge of fear, for his husband and especially his daughter.

"How long have you guys been up?" Ruby's voice clearly showed her rising rage.

"Since about six yesterday for me, maybe an hour later for Jay and Mona."

"All right, you guys get your asses over here. I'll wake the kids and get some spare rooms set up."

"Ruby, I can't ask you to do that-"

Ruby clicked the volume button up. "You bet your ass you can Timothy Wright. You _know_ it'll be easier on Mona if she's close to Brian and if that son of a bitch knows where you live you can't stay there."

Tim's voice betrayed his relief, though he was still putting up a token resistance. "And what if he shows up at your house, Ruby?"

"If he tries coming to my house, I'll greet him with my double barrel shotgun and a message for the Devil." Ruby hung up and marched out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Steffan followed, shaking his head at the antics of the woman he was in love with.

* * *

The odd clan gathered in the living room, most still rubbing sleep from their eyes. Ruby and Steffan had just finished briefing them on the situation, and none of them had taken it well. Mark was sitting open mouthed, still holding his cell phone from when he had texted his girlfriend to update her. No doubt Ceebs was going crazy in locked up in her house; her parents had resolutely refused to allow her out at this time of morning, situation be damned. Most likely she would rush over as soon as they permitted her to.

Exene was sitting in Toby's lap, her arms wrapped around him. Though it seemed a little odd to anyone who had just met the young couple, neither of them particularly cared about what was thought of them. Right now, they sought comfort in each other, so she sat in his lap. Both of them looked worried; Mark, Brian and Toby had grown very close since they met, so, naturally, their girlfriends were included in the mutual closeness.

Brian was already a wreck in the making. Ruby and Steffan had both been slightly worried at the serious progression of the three boys with what they thought were puppy love girlfriends, but the teens had made it adamantly clear this was not puppy love. Brian was extremely concerned for his girlfriend's safety-Alex had already kidnapped her once, and there was no reason to think he might not do it again.

A knock at the door startled them all, as Steffan quickly rose and looked through the peephole, then opened the door, to show the cool night outside. A slim, dark figure murmured and pushed past him, to come into the living room. Mona Wilcox-Wright quickly glanced around the room, went straight over to Brian, and collapsed into his arms, sobbing quietly. There were large dark circles under her eyes, and she was shaking, very slightly, but shaking none the less. Her parents entered the room shortly after, both of them carrying nothing but backpacks. Jay Manning-Wright slid on to the couch next to his daughter, resting a hand on her back as she cried into her boyfriend's shirt. Jay didn't look much better than Mona; he vibrated with the energy of an adult who has abused caffeine and medicine to stay alert. His husband Tim looked no better as he sat down next to him.

The room was silent except for the sounds of breathing and Mona's slowly tapering off sobs. Ruby leaned against the wall, cold coffee cup still in her hands. When she finally spoke, her voice was quiet. "Our door is open as long as you need it."

Jay looked up, and the look on his face made Ruby want to cry. No human being should ever have that look on their face, the look that says you are afraid for your life. Afraid for your mate's life. But most of all, afraid for your child's life. It made Ruby sick, and despite her atheism she internally damned Alex Kralie to the fiery pits of Hell.

"Thank you." Jay said quietly, wrapping his arms around Tim and burying his face in his shoulder. Tim looked around, and sighed. "We got the basic stuff, and a lot of Jay's equipment in the trunks, but there's still a lot of stuff left back there."

"We'll head over there tomorr-er, later today and get some of the other stuff. Even Alex Kralie can't cross the continent that fast." Ruby said.

"Perhaps we should all get some more sleep," Steffan suggested. "None of us are in the best state of mind."

Toby and Exene nodded and headed back upstairs. After a moment's hesitation, Mark left as well. Tim and Jay stood up, thanked Ruby and Steffan again, and turned to head up the stairs.

"Can I sleep with Brian?" Mona blurted out, causing both men to freeze, and turn back to her.

"We aren't going to do anything," Mona added hastily. "I promise. I just-I need it. Please?" She looked down at her lap, face flushing bright scarlet. Tim and Jay looked at each other, and then Tim looked at Mona. "If nothing happens," he said, giving Brian a look, "than it's fine."

Brian flushed scarlet as well, but he answered, "Yes, sir. We don't," he looked at his girlfriend helplessly, "we don't do anything like that, sir."

Tim nodded. "Good." he said, heading up the stairs with Jay behind him. Brian and Mona followed. Steffan glanced at Ruby, who was gazing pensively into her coffee. "I suppose it would be a fool's errand to convince you to come back to bed?" he asked, leaning next to her.

"Yep." she said, going to dump her coffee in the sink. "I have a breakfast plan to come up with and a way to avoid a murder charge." She turned to face him, eyes flashing dangerously. "Do you _really_ think someone will miss him?"

"Everyone has a mother, meine Rubin. I believe we've had this discussion before."

Ruby scowled. "Yes, but this time I actually mean it."

Steffan sighed, walked over to Ruby and wrapped his arms around her. "Let the police take care of this, Ruby. They will try to catch him."

"Why can't they realize that some people just need shooting?" Ruby vented, leaning into her partner's warm embrace. "After what he did…."

"Dwelling on it will not solve anything, my Ruby. I believe trying to figure out what we will eat today will be more useful."

"You know the cooking is your job, right…? I have a feeling we're making a Denny's run in about three hours. There's eleven of us counting Ceebs, even more if the others come over, and there's no way we have that much food in the house."

Steffan wrinkled his nose. "Does it have to be Denny's?"

The sound of Ruby's laughter, and the promise of the soon to rise sun, made to chase away the darkness that had held the house.


End file.
